urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Underworld Detection Agency series
Underworld Detection Agency series aka Underworld Detection Agency Chronicles — by Hannah Jayne. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy (lite) / UF Mystery (like a magical cozy mystery) Series Description or Overview It's Buffy the Vampire Slayer meets Sherlock Holmes in this feisty, funny Urban Fantasy series. Meet "breather" Sophie Lawson, her vampire-fashionista roommate Nina, the brooding eternally sixteen-year old Vlad, and the two men making up Sophie's sweet and sexy love triangle - fallen angel Alex Grace and Vessel Guardian Will Sherman. ~ Goodreads | Underworld Detection Agency series by Hannah Jayne Lead's Species * "breather" (aka human) Primary Supe * vampires What Sets it Apart *What makes Under Wraps different from other urban fantasies? Jayne’s strength is her quirky style, witticisms, and plentiful characterizations ~ GR reader Narrative Type and Narrators *First Person Narration — Narrator: Sophie Lawson 32, human Books in Series Underworld Detection Agency series: # Under Wraps (2011) # Under Attack (2011) # Under Suspicion (2012) # Under the Gun (2013) # Under A Spell (2013) # Under The Final Moon (2014) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 4.5. High Stakes (2013) (in Predatory) Themes, Motifs, Symbolism World Building Setting San Francisco, California Places: *'San Francisco Police HQ': * Bethesda: * Buffalo: * Heaven: * Asia: * Houston: Supernatural Elements ✥ Paranormal cops, werewolves, vampire, werewolves, troll, angels, fallen angels, seers, zombies, witches, demons, 3-headed dog, Armageddon-like prophecy, Glossary: * Underworld: refers to the collective denizens of the supernatural community Groups & Organizations: * UDA—Underworld Detective Agency: Detection Agency for supes, 37 floors below the San Francisco Police Department; more like Social Services for the supes; handles the immigration, immersion, law and enforcement, inter-species disputes, and general hub of the Underworld population. ~ GR reader World In this world, the supernaturals are a motley group that includes the usual vampires and werewolves as well as all of the lesser groups: gremlins, trolls, gargoyles, fairies, witches, dragons, minotaurs, banshees, zombies, pixies, hobgoblins...and many more. In this series, these supernaturals are all called demons. All of them masquerade in their human forms in the mortal world, but when they visit the Underworld Detection Agency (UDA), they revert to their natural forms. To maintain order, the San Francisco UDA keeps a registry of all supernaturals in the Bay area and solves all of the paranormal crimes. The series heroine is Sophie Lawson, and as the series begins, she is the executive assistant (not a secretary, she points out again and again) to the head of the UDA, Pete Sampson, a handsome and sexy werewolf who is an object of Sophie's lust. Sophie is the only human employee of the UDA, and she's really not a normal human because she is immune to magic. She can't be influenced by magic, and magic can't be used to hide anything from her. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Hannah Jayne: THE UNDERWORLD DETECTION AGENCY CHRONICLES Protagonist ✥ Sophie Lawson a seer (who has yet to come into her powers) and who works in the rather unusual UDA, 37 floors below the San Francisco Police Department. Sophie Lawson is not a femme fatale…but is shy, modest, and doesn’t have a problem clinging to big, strong Parker when they are fighting off the denizens of San Francisco’s Underworld. ~ GR reader ✥ Sophie is more like Queen Betsy than Rachel Morgan. Not only is Sophie NOT a leather-clad, kick-ass fighter, she is just the opposite. For example in book 1, when she gets her first lesson in firing a gun, she shoots out the ceiling and has a hysterical fit when the bullet casing bounces off her hand. As a character, Sophie is a stereotypical chick lit heroine. She has lots of air-headed moments; she approaches life in a kind of late-adolescent manner; she seems to fall for sexy guys as soon as she lays eyes on them; and she helps her couture-obsessed roommate shop so that they can fill up a room-sized walk-in closet. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Hannah Jayne: THE UNDERWORLD DETECTION AGENCY CHRONICLES Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters More Characters: *Underworld Detection Agency Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari *Fang-tastic Fiction: Hannah Jayne: THE UNDERWORLD DETECTION AGENCY CHRONICLES To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Hannah Jayne * Website: Hannah Jayne Author * Genres: Chick-lit, Light Urban Fantasy, Light PNR, paranormal suspense, cozy mysteries, traditional and paranormal YA * Other Pen Names: Bio: Hannah Schwartz, is a full-time novelist of paranormal suspense, cozy mysteries and traditional and paranormal YA. She's been reading as long as she's been writing and was the stereotypical "super-reader" up all night with the flashlight and stash of dog-earred paperbacks. ~ Hannah Jayne ~ FF Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Not listed ~ Source: Other Contributors * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Kensington * Author Page: * Bk-1: Paperback, 330 pages, Pub: March 1st 2011—ISBN 0758258925 * Bk-2: Paperback, 322 pages, Pub: November 1st 2011—ISBN 0758258933 * Bk-3: Paperback, 333 pages, Pub: May 1st 2012—ISBN 0758258941 * Bk-4: Paperback, 301 pages, Pub: February 5th 2013—ISBN 0758281102 * Bk-5: Paperback, 392 pages, Pub: August 6th 2013—ISBN 0758281129 * Bk-6: Paperback, 316 pages, Pub: August 5th 2014—ISBN 0758281145 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Under Wraps (2011): Sophie Lawson 32, human narrator, sees through magic veils, works for the Underworld Detective Agency below San Francisco Police HQ. Her boss Pete is a handsome werewolf - missing. Her roommate Nina is a fashionista vampire with teen nephew Vlad. Her new partner gorgeous detective Parker Hayes is not what he seems. A killer takes eyes, blood, hearts - is Sophie next? ~ Goodreads | Under Wraps (Underworld Detection Agency, #1) by Hannah Jayne ✤ BOOK TWO—Under Attack (2011): Sophie Lawson is a human immune to magic, which comes in handy for helping paranormal beings transition into everyday life. But fallen angel Alex Grace and his search for the Vessel of Souls is one curse she never saw coming. Suddenly an unexplainable string of killings and destruction has even San Francisco's demons fearing for their immortal lives. And Sophie isn't about to trust Alex's all-too-vulnerable charm or his secret agenda. Now their hunt is revealing dangerous secrets about Sophie's past, and malevolent power hellishly close to turning one irreverent human into the ultimate supernatural weapon. ~ Goodreads | Under Attack (Underworld Detection Agency, #2) by Hannah Jayne ✤ BOOK THREE—Under Suspicion (2012): She's the new head of the Underworld Detection Agency's strangest division. What a nightmare. . .Being a human immune to magic helped Sophie Lawson get promoted. It's also made her a major, very reluctant player in a game that stretches beyond even the Underworld. Having handsome buttoned-down Englishman Will as her new guardian is one tempting blessing, especially since sexy fallen angel Alex is mysteriously MIA lately. But as a frightening number of demons start disappearing around the city, Sophie suspects that an Armageddon-level prophecy is about to become everyone's nightmare. And her investigation is testing her bravery--and Will's unexpected vulnerability--in ways neither could predict. Now Sophie and Will are fast running out of time as an unstoppable evil prepares to lay waste to demons and humans alike. ~ Goodreads | Under Suspicion (Underworld Detection Agency, #3) by Hannah Jayne ✤ BOOK FOUR—Under the Gun (2013): When you’re near the top of the Underworld Detection Agency, the claws really come out… Quick thinking and loyalty have taken human Sophie Lawson a long way in the UDA—along with a healthy dose of magic immunity. But when her old boss Pete Sampson asks for help after a mysterious two-year disappearance, she’s determined to find out what high-placed demon has put two ruthless werewolf killers on his tail. Of course, sucking up to her icy vampire department head and negotiating a treacherous inter-office demon battle are the kind of workplace politics that could easily get a “breather” way worse than reprimanded. And sexy fallen angel Alex is doing whatever it takes to heat up Sophie’s professional cool and raise feelings she’s done her best to bury. Too bad their investigation is about to uncover the Agency’s darkest secrets…and powerful entities happy to sign one inquisitive human’s pink slip in blood ~ Goodreads | Under the Gun (Underworld Detection Agency, #4) by Hannah Jayne ✤ BOOK FIVE—Under A Spell (2013): Sophie Lawson was seriously hoping life at the UDA would get back to relative normal now that her boss Pete Sampson has been reinstated. Unfortunately, her new assignment is sending her undercover into a realm where even the most powerful paranormals fear to tread…her old high school. Being a human immune to magic is no defense against soulless picture-perfect mean girls—or a secret witch coven about to sacrifice a missing female student. And Sophie's Guardian, uber-proper Englishman Will, is determined to convince Sophie he's the kind of temptation she should indulge in permanently. Now, as the clock ticks down to apocalypse, he and Sophie will have to summon every trick in the book to battle devilish illusion, lethal sorcery—and betrayals they'll never see coming ~ Goodreads | Under A Spell (Underworld Detection Agency, #5) by Hannah Jayne ✤ BOOK SIX—Under The Final Moon (2014): It's not the end of the world--until it is. Sophie Lawson may be a mere human with no special abilities except a strong immunity to magic. But the havoc she's wreaked on the supernaturals who come up against the Underworld Detection Agency have earned her plenty of enemies. Still, a girl can't freak out every time a horribly barbecued corpse is found with her business card in its hand. Or see a sudden glut of earthquakes, wildfires and three-headed dogs as just another day in California. But Alex Grace, her favorite fallen angel, is concerned—or saying he is to see more of her. Getting Sophie to see all the signs of the Apocalypse is an interesting way to heat things up. Or maybe what's making everyone hot under the collar is the fact that all Hell is about to break loose. ~ Goodreads | Under the Final Moon (Underworld Detection Agency, #6) by Hannah Jayne First Sentences # Under Wraps (2011) — This was why I didn’t do magic. # Under Attack (2011) — It's nearly impossible to get hobgoblin slobber out of raw silk. # Under Suspicion (2012) — You'd think by the time a guy had gained immortality, he'd tire of copying his butt on the office copy machine. # Under the Gun (2013) — You might think that after a visit from my dead grandmother, a run-in with my dead sister, and a rent-controlled apartment shared with an undead vampire fashionista, a visit from the undead wouldn't be so unexpected. # Under A Spell (2013) — "You want me to do what?" # Under The Final Moon (2014) — I could feel the cold stripe of fear going u my spine—like icy fingers walking slowly up vertebra by vertebra. Quotes *Hannah Jayne Quotes (Author of Under Wraps) ~ Goodreads *Underworld Detection Agency Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari (quotes on each book page) Read Alikes (suggestions) * Calliope Reaper-Jones * Charley Davidson series * In a Fix series * Jane True series * H&W Investigation * Harri Phillecki, P.I. series * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series * Detective Inspector Chen series * Guardians series, The * Keeper Chronicles series * Edie Spence series * Blood Singer series * Arcadia Bell series * Hollows series * Dan Shamble, Zombie PI * Felix Gomez series * Vampyres of Hollywood series * A Love Story series * Blood Lite series * Cin Craven series * Dark Ink Chronicles * Dark-Hunter series * Guild Hunter series * Hidden Legacy series * World of the Lupi series Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Under Wraps (Underworld Detection Agency, #1) by Hannah Jayne *Lists That Contain Under Suspicion (Underworld Detection Agency, #3) by Hannah Jayne *Lists That Contain Under the Gun (Underworld Detection Agency, #4) by Hannah Jayne *Lists That Contain Under A Spell (Underworld Detection Agency, #5) by Hannah Jayne *Lists That Contain Under the Final Moon (Underworld Detection Agency, #6) by Hannah Jayne Notes Don't be fooled by the tough-girl urban fantasy cover art. This is definitely a chick lit (CH) series, and Sophie is more like Queen Betsy than Rachel Morgan. ~ Fang-tastic See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: * Hannah Jayne Author ~ Author * Underworld Detection Agency series by Hannah Jayne ~ Goodreads * Hannah Jayne ~ FF * Underworld Detection Agency - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * The Underworld Detection Agency Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari * Underworld Detection Agency Chronicles | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Underworld Detection Agency series by Hannah Jayne ~ FictFact * Hannah Jayne - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Freebies & Excerpts: Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Hannah Jayne: THE UNDERWORLD DETECTION AGENCY CHRONICLES World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Hannah Jayne: THE UNDERWORLD DETECTION AGENCY CHRONICLES *The Underworld Detection Agency Chronicles Series Trailers & Videos: *▶ UDA Overview - YouTube *▶ Behind The Scenes of the UDA Overview video - YouTube Reviews: * Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: * Articles: * Artist: * Author: *Hannah Jayne Author *Hannah Jayne (Author of Under Wraps) ~ Goodreads Community, Fan Sites: *(4) Hannah Jayne *Hannah Jayne (@Hannah_Jayne1) | Twitter *UDA SanFrancisco - YouTube Gallery of Book Covers Under Wraps (Underworld Detection Agency -1) by Hannah Jayne.jpg|1. Under Wraps (2011—Underworld Detection Agency series) by Hannah Jayne|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9003597-under-wraps Under Attack (Underworld Detection Agency #2) by Hannah Jayne.jpg|2. Under Attack (2011—Underworld Detection Agency series) by Hannah Jayne|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10422778-under-attack 3. Under Suspicion (Underworld Detection Agency #3) by Hannah Jayne.jpg|3. Under Suspicion (2012—Underworld Detection Agency series) by Hannah Jayne|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12848120-under-suspicion Under the Gun (Underworld Detection Agency #4) by Hannah Jayne.jpg|4. Under the Gun (2013—Underworld Detection Agency series) by Hannah Jayne|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15811646-under-the-gun Under A Spell (Underworld Detection Agency #5) by Hannah Jayne.jpg|5. Under A Spell (2013—Underworld Detection Agency series) by Hannah Jayne|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17214409-under-a-spell Under the Final Moon (Underworld Detection Agency #6) by Hannah Jayne.jpg|6. Under the Final Moon (2014—Underworld Detection Agency series) by Hannah Jayne|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18723590-under-the-final-moon Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Hellhounds Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Zombies Category:Witches Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Set in Los Angeles, San Francisco Category:Set in Eastern USA Category:Set in Heaven or Hell Category:Set in Asia, China, Japan, India Category:Set in Texas, Oklahoma Category:Prophecies Category:Light UF Category:Series Category:Vampires Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:UF Mystery Category:Chick-Lit